Fairy Boy, Wanna Try Something?
by lucifurs
Summary: King x Gowther - King's tired, but what happens when he wakes up with Gowther hovering over him, expecting him to participate in his little experiments? Rated M for later scenes !
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently got obsessed with Nanatsu no taizai and had to write something. I haven't continued this in a while but I might continue further with it ! Reviews are much appreciated , criticism is welcomed !**

 **I hope I didn't make them too OOC.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu No Taizai / The Seven Deadly Sins ! Or the characters haha.**_

* * *

 _Sleep…_

That was all that currently went through King's mind as he plopped down onto his chastiefol's pillow form which lazily floated onto the bed in his room, falling onto it. His mind went blank, he had just come back from following Ban for a while. He may had made sure Ban didn't get into trouble but it sure was tiring. That idiot thought he could just go off and…

King wasn't sure how long he was out after his thoughts blurred into sleep, until he heard someone's voice. He opened his eyes, tiredly. "Do you want to be my experiment for the day?" When he looked, Gowther was… crawling up to him on the bed? He made a noise of surprise, turning from his side and practically flailing his arms into Gowther's face. "Wh-what are you doing?" He questioned, surprise written on his face as blood rushed to his cheeks and a blush formed.

"I wish to experiment with you. I do not know how a fairy's body works- or whether it is different from a human's or not with reactions to sexual contact," He said simply, face emotionless. If any emotion was shown, it was curiosity. King began to get more flustered and panicked. "What?!" He pressed himself further into his pillow, completely surprised by what the pink-haired man was doing. "I didn't agree to this!"

Gowther paused, above him now, hands on either side of King. "Your heartbeat has drastically increased, along with breath inconsistencies." He pulled back for a moment to lift his glasses up on his nose. "Are fairies more sensitive to things?" Gowther asked, the same expressionless face gazing towards him, and leaned closer to him. King wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He wanted to just disappear into his chastiefol and get away. But part of him was curious about what Gowther was up to. He could feel the heat rising even more than he thought possible in his face, and he'd gone rigid. He couldn't gain the courage to respond, so he stayed silent, and broke eye contact. It felt as if Gowther was gaining all his knowledge by simply staring at him. Though it wouldn't surprise him if that was a thing he could do.

It was silent for a minute more, before Gowther smiled. When did Gowther smile? King got nervous. "I'll take your silence as an agreement," He spoke again, and leaned closer to the small boy. King flinched slightly when he felt Gowther's smooth hand run across his cheek, closing his eyes tightly. "Don't be afraid of me. You are more than capable of getting me off of you. Are you nervous? Your body language shows it quite well.." His voice was right next to the boy's ear and he couldn't help but take a quick breath in. He'd begun to feel light-headed. Why was he reacting this way? Or even rejecting him? King didn't know why he wasn't, something was just telling him to let Gowther do what he wanted. Maybe this would be fun..

His thoughts were interrupted when he was abruptly lifted from the bed, as Gowther back tracked to standing on the floor. King let out a gasp of rejection as he left the warmth of it, naturally floating as he was pulled away from his sanctuary of comfort. "H-hey-!" He was going to say more but when Gowther pulled him close he practically lost his voice. "Perhaps it was too much for you to be starting already on the bed." Gowther kept him from moving away with one arm wrapped around his torso, the other going and grabbing one of his hands. What was he doing now?

Suddenly, Gowther let his tongue slip out, licking his small fingers. King practically felt his hair rise in surprise, along with the returning hot blush that was intoxicating his thinking. Gowther paused. "You reacted well to that," He nods, as if he had just gained the most important of information. King frowned, trembling. Gowther continued licking his small fingers, sucking on a few as King watched, practically frozen. Gowther looked up, lifting his glasses back into place before moving his face closer to King's, noses touching. "Fairies are interesting." His hand that had previously captured the smaller's hands let go of it and reached up to touch his face. King felt as if he was going crazy. This was so embarrassing. "St-" King wanted to protest, but got sucked into Gowther's little 'game' anyways.

Gowther's hand traced over his jaw line, going lightly over the soft skin to his small lips. King's lips were slightly parted; having paused in his speech, and Gowther traced his lips a few times, before flipping his hand over, almost inviting him to do something. It took him a moment, but the fairy king hesitantly reached up, taking the taller boy's hand in both of his smaller ones, and giving a lick. He continued doing so, sucking on each finger, licking his hand until it was quite practically soaked, which as strange as it sounds, was quite enjoyable.

Gowther held King closer, and then moved his hand away, leaning in pecking his lips with a kiss. King's lips trembled, and he let out another gasp of surprise as he had a small frown on his face, eyes wide. He shook his head, extremely embarrassed. Gowther stopped him, holding his face in place with just one hand. "That excited you," He said simply, still saying things like he was gathering information, and to be honest, King didn't doubt that's exactly what he was doing. But by this point he was undoubtedly intoxicated by just what was happening, overwhelmed.

He stretched towards Gowther, giving a small second of a kiss back. "I believe it would be appropriate for someone to call you cute right now?" Gowther probably had meant this to be a statement but it had come out to be a question, as he does not know emotion very well. King looked away, that blush on his face not once fading down. He probably looked like a tomato, but he guessed even if he wasn't blushing Gowther would be able to pretty much tell what he's thinking- he _is_ Gowther, after all. "Idiot," He managed to say back.

The pink haired boy nodded. "Yes, I was correct. It was an appropriate time. Therefore, you're cute." King would have objected; however, he was more occupied with the situation. The feminine boy's grip around the smaller's torso tightened, pulling him closer than before, removing any space left between them, letting their bodies blend and fit together. Gowther once again used his free end to turn the boy's head to look at him and lifting his chin upwards before going down and locking lips with him, this time for more than just a second. King barely knew how to react. He didn't move his lips, his breath hitched, as Gowther held the kiss. It didn't take long before King just went with it, melting into it awkwardly, his hands pressed against the other's chest in loose fists from when he had been rather roughly pulled onto him.

King broke away first- being that he was panting slightly. If King wasn't currently floating and actually standing, he probably would have fallen. He jumped slightly when he felt Gowther's hand trace down from his chin to his neck, sliding down his side and carefully moving onto the boy's thigh. King felt himself tense up, letting out an 'ah' of surprise when he got to his thigh, looking at the other with wide eyes. Gowther was still emotionless as normal. "Fairies are indeed more sensitive," He stated.

He bent over slightly, pausing at King's ear. "Do not worry, we're not getting there yet. Just testing." King felt chills run down his spine when he felt Gowther's breath on his neck and ear, and his voice right there. Gowther did not move for another moment, and then moved further down and planted a kiss on King's neck. There goes those chills again, and the taller one paused again. Was he pausing because he wanted to see King's reaction? He blew a breath at the smaller one's neck before placing his lips onto it again. King couldn't help it when his eyes closed tightly, his fists following suit- no longer loose fists, but holding onto Gowther's shirt with as much of that little strength the boy had.

He heard a small laugh from Gowther- when did he laugh? First smiling, now laughing? This can't be good. "Your neck seems to be especially sensitive." He began to cover the side of King's neck with small kisses, all the way up to his ear and back. The smaller boy trembled, his body shifting slightly and made a small sound due to the attack of what some would call 'cute kisses'. Gowther paused again, stopping. "My conclusion would be correct," He spoke once more, lifting his head and adjusting his glasses once more.

The taller leaned down and pressed his lips to King's again, whom accepted instead of going stiff like before. Gowther's lips moved perfectly, and the smaller one was curious about how he'd learned these things yet does not know emotions themselves. He felt Gowther's tongue tracing his lips, asking for entrance. He allowed it, and immediately the other's tongue entered, exploring his mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance for just a moment, before Gowther pulled away. "I believe you need a moment to breathe," He said, and watched as King took in a few shaky breaths, practically intoxicated by the kiss, before diving down again to continue. They continued their lip-locking until King felt Gowther's hand move. It made him freeze for a moment, letting out a noise into the other's mouth. The hand stopped for a second before it began to trace along his thigh, getting closer and closer to its target. During the kissing, King's blush had gone down from him being a tomato to just a cute blush, but the hand movement was returning him to the stuttering red idiot he originally was.

When Gowther's hand finally traced over the boy's crotch, King immediately let out a gasp, breaking the kiss and letting out a protest, "H-hey!" He was ignored. "Hmm, I thought that if I was distracting you maybe you wouldn't have noticed," The taller sounded perplexed, but lost that confusion immediately. "Just proves my point of how sensitive you are, I suppose. Fairies seem to be sensitive to the same areas as humans." King frowned, and looked back up, finally able to speak. "Fairies are not as different as you think! Th-" He stuttered out, he was about to say more, rebellion sort of look on his face, when the pink haired boy allowed his hand to trace over the orange haired one's crotch again, only this time place some pressure.

This stopped the fairy's sentence, to just break into a open mouthed mix between a gasp and a moan. He looked away from Gowther and pressed his face onto the other's chest. "T-That's playing dirty," He whispered. "I don't recall playing anything." Gowther replied, moving his hand with the same amount of pressure, which allowed an even louder groan of pleasure. King might have pulled away if it wasn't for that strong hold the taller boy had around his waist. All he could do was move his legs from straight to bent or even cross them as he floated closely to Gowther.

When he moved his hand, King found himself slightly relaxing from the stiff state he had been put into from the touching. But it didn't last very long, as Gowther trailed his fingers up and right to his waist where it followed his belt, going closer to the buckle to take it off. When he realized what the other was doing, he pulled a hand down to grab Gowther's wrist. "Sto-" Another protest failed as his lips were attacked again by Gowther's own. His grip on the larger boy's wrist loosened, and allowed movement once more which was ignored by the smaller now, too preoccupied with the kissing that practically hypnotized him.


	2. updates

uPDATES OMG

hey, sorry i haven't continued this lovely thing i have here. i honestly wasn't expecting so many people to like it.

i've been really working slowly on writing the rest of it mostly because i cringe at my own smut a lot of the time haha. ^^;

so the rest of this is actually being worked on but it's not finished yet. sorry for the long wait and sorry if you thought this was an update for the next part! D:


End file.
